Apendicitis
by smile.in.love
Summary: Hasta el único detective consultor del mundo puede sufrir apendicitis. Sherlock puede llegar a ser irritante y desconfiado a partes iguales. John lo sabe y a veces se enfada, pero nunca deja de quererle.


**YO LO HARÉ POR LOS DOS**

- Eso no es así.

- Está mal.

- John, te estás llevando media patata...

- Ya cállate Sherlock. Hazlo tú si eres tan listo.

- Trae. Vuelve a las ocho.

John fue a dar una vuelta. Qué otra cosa podía hacer.

Pasó por una tienda de antigüedades y algo llamó su atención.

…

**Mientras, en casa...**

- 1/4 de pollo, no, 1/2 pollo

- Patatas

- Laurel

- Sal

- Pimienta

- Orgasmo, que diga, orégano. En qué estaré pensando - dijo volteando los ojos.

- Sí. Parece que tiene buen aspecto...

- ¡Agh! Definitivamente no sabe como se ve.

- Maldita sea. Son casi las ocho. Qué hago, qué hago... - por primera vez en mucho tiempo no encontraba la solución a un problema.

- Piensa, Sherlock, piensa...

- ¡Ay! Un dolor punzante le desconcentró. Lo cierto es que llevaba varios días con molestias, pero no le había dado importancia. Además, si John se enteraba le obligaría a guardar cama, y eso le aburría terriblemente. Casi prefería el dolor.

Se dispuso a cocinar de nuevo.

- No puede saber peor que antes... - suspiró.

John entró en la casa y fue directo a la cocina. Todo estaba manga por hombro.

- Sherlock, ¿dónde estás? – dijo elevando la voz.

Escuchó cómo alguien le llamaba a lo lejos.

Cuando John le vio, su corazón dio un vuelco.

- Sherlock, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele? – su tono expresaba una gran preocupación.

- John... era lo único que alcanzaba a decir.

El menor se encontraba de rodillas junto al inodoro, donde había vaciado su estómago.

- Hay que llevarte al hospital.

- Noo...

- Vamos a ir y sin rechistar – dijo con tono firme. Y no se escuchó nada más.

…

**Ya en el hospital...**

- Ha tenido mucha suerte, Señor Holmes. Hemos tenido que intervenirle de Peritonitis. Si llega a tardar un poco más hubiera muerto. Suerte que vive con el Dr. Watson y lo trajo a tiempo.

La cara de John era un poema. No sólo podía haber perdido a su compañero, algo que le aterrorizaba, sino que, además, siendo médico como era, no se había percatado de la situación.

Cuando el médico se hubo marchado, un Sherlock cabizbajo miraba fijamente sus manos, esperando una lista de reproches que no llegó.

- Le diré a la Señora Hudson que venga a cuidarte. Y acto seguido desapareció tras la puerta.

Sherlock se quedó en shock. No supo qué decir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que todo fuera un sueño, pero no funcionó.

- Lo he fastidiado todo, de nuevo - pensó.- Ahora John me odiará para siempre, se irá de mi lado y no volveré a verle.

Se maldijo una y otra vez, enfadado consigo mismo. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer, algo... pero qué.

John paró en un parque antes de llegar a casa. Necesitaba pensar sin que nadie le interrumpiera.

- No confía en mí. No confía en mí - gritó más fuerte, tanto que las palomas de su alrededor volaron despavoridas.

- No es su culpa. Él es así.

- Pero duele tanto...

Alzó la mirada y lo vio. No podía ser verdad. Se dirigía a casa, a buscarle seguramente.

John dudó un instante, pero Sherlock se cayó de repente y no hubo más tiempo para dudas.

Se acercó a él con paso acelerado. Se le habían saltado algunos puntos, pero no era vital. Además, estaba consciente.

- J...

- No hables - dijo tajantemente.- Sé que te cuesta confiar en la gente - prosiguió - igual que sé que me quieres tanto como yo a ti. Puede que no entienda cómo funciona tu mente, pero entiendo tu corazón, porque latimos a compás.

Y ahora te llevaré a casa, te curaré, te acostarás, y yo me disculparé con el hospital por haberte escapado. Y sin dejar de mantenerle entre sus brazos, llamó a un taxi.

Sherlock estaba atónito. La verdad es que no tenía fuerzas para discutir, pero aun habiéndolas tenido, tampoco lo habría hecho. Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, y tenía que admitirlo, aunque no quisiera.

- Me quieres tanto como yo a ti - repetía en su mente una y otra vez de camino a casa.

Desde que John lo hubo metido en el taxi no se habían dirigido la palabra ni la mirada. Era frustrante. Sherlock quería hablar, decirle que tenía razón, que había sido un idiota al no contarle lo que le pasaba... pero tenía miedo, demasiado miedo a un futuro sin John. Por eso calló. Calló mientras le curaba la herida, calló mientras le colocaba el pijama, y calló mientras le arropaba.

- Buenas noches Sherlock – dijo un cansado pero amable John. Por mucho que quisiera, sus enfados eran efímeros, y más tratándose de su compañero.

Pero éste siguió callado. No parecía él mismo. Y John lo supo, como siempre lo había sabido.

Se tumbó junto a Sherlock, lo abrazó, y éste se dejó hacer, acurrucándose en el pecho del soldado.

John besó su frente y le dijo con la voz más dulce que Sherlock hubo escuchado a lo largo de su vida:

Nunca te abandonaré, siempre te querré, y si tú no puedes hacérmelo saber, yo lo haré por los dos.

Y Sherlock se acercó a sus labios, cerrando el trato con sabor a té.

…

**Al día siguiente…**

- Lo había olvidado. Ayer vi esto y… pensé que te gustaría.

Sherlock saltó a su lado y lo cogió como un ninja.

- ¡Sherlock, no saltes! ¡Qué voy a hacer contigo! – dijo resignado negando con la cabeza, pero feliz al ver que volvía a ser el de siempre.

- No te preocupes, mi médico sabe cómo curarme – dijo burlón mientras abría la cajita. – Oh, qué bonito… ¿qué es? – preguntó intrigado señalando el interior.

- Es un puzle de ingenio. Pero como no comas, duermas y te dejes curar te lo confisco – dijo con tono serio.

- De acuerdo. Lo prometo – dijo imitando el tono de John. Y lo agradeció con un fresco beso deseado desde el despertar. Cuando el mayor abrió los ojos, lo vio ya en el sofá, tumbado cuan largo era, jugando con total concentración.

- ¡Qué he hecho! – dijo entre risas bajas.


End file.
